


Buried Truth's Uncovered: Part 4

by Shadow777997



Series: Buried Truth's Uncovered [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow777997/pseuds/Shadow777997
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/It's a surprise, Female Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/It's a surprise, Severus Snape/Fire Whiskey
Series: Buried Truth's Uncovered [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822585
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Dark Liege Potter, Dr. Potter, The Harry Potters, Voldemort beside a Female Potter





	1. Chapter 1

The summer before 4th year was a unique one for Harriet. Her friend’s had been staying over at Grimmauld place with her and Sirius in light of the possible danger of the next year and to better allow Silas and Barty to train them all at once in defending against Dark magic and the practical application of it in a duel in the event they face an otherwise superior opponent. 

Plus Silas hated having to go different places to teach, and no one wanted him annoyed when he was trying to show them how to peel someone's skin off like a grape.

She’d talked to both Sirius and Remus the first day back and the three had made up for the two adult’s idiotic actions from several months ago. Draco and Blaise had taken to teasing her and Daphne often whenever their ‘gross public displays’ occurred in front of the two. Sirius had taken Daphne aside a week before Harriet's birthday and by the time she stepped out of the room she looked close to a heart attack with whatever ‘shovel talk’ she mentioned he gave.

Harriet had promptly set the man’s hair on fire with Greek fire and he was currently still trying to regrow it. The sight of him missing large chunks of his hair when she walked into the kitchen the morning of her birthday had her laughing for a good 20 minutes.

“Pup, you really need to learn less violent ways to deal with annoying people. My hair was innocent dammit!” Sirius looked saddened at his hair’s immolation.

After breakfast she’d opened her presents from everyone and looked in shock at the two tickets to this year’s Quidditch world cup.

“Seriously!” Her father just nodded his head.

“Yep. And every one of us are going this year, one big group outing. The Malfoy’s will be tagging along as adult supervision since my dear cousin Narcissa doesn’t trust my ability to handle 6 teenagers alone.” She tackled the man into a hug.

Hermione had given her a book on advanced potions, because of course she did. Draco had given her a new charm for her bracelet that was shaped like a ouroborus.

“Naga insisted on that one, kept glaring at me when he saw me comparing it between a different charm shaped like a hydra.” Draco explained. She laughed at the totally in character thing for her grumpy snake to do.

Blaise, Theo, and Kreacher had worked together in order to get her a book on Charms that looked like it was alive if the rune carved leather strap holding it shut was any clue.

“Be careful with that one, it likes to bite fingers. But it has a ton of information on darker charms and spells in it since you’ve developed your aunt’s love of that stuff.” She grinned at the cackle from Bellatrix at that. 

“She’s a questionable influence for sure.” Sirius was glaring slightly at his cousin. Said glare only deepened when she opened Bellatrix’s gift to her and found a knife that was apparently enchanted to cause extreme pain rivaling the Cruciatus curse in anyone cut with it who didn’t have Black blood in them.

“Wicked.” She laughed at the groans from the rest of the room as she hugged her favorite aunt.

Narcissa and Lucius had given her a set of new enchanted Raven quills that were charmed to be self-inking and had the same stable-hand charms as her older set of quills. She raised a brow at the emerald green ink that was flecked with bits of silver but laughed at the simple ‘Slytherin’ from Lucius as an explanation.

The small silver locket from Daphne in the shape of the alchemical symbol for fire had her hugging her girlfriend tightly.

“I love it. Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek that had Sirius glaring over-protectively and her friend’s groaning in mock annoyance.

She’d been making a lot of progress with her mind healer in working past the trauma and hang ups the Dursley’s had left her with over the years. She was just grateful to be able to kiss her girlfriend without being worried over the slightest thing ruining it.

Sirius had also given her a package containing a long emerald green dress with an explanation of it having to do with what was going on at Hogwarts this year and no further comment.

It was then that she spotted the small black metallic coin sitting next to her other presents beside a note that she knew for a fact wasn’t there a minute ago. Picking up the coin she groaned at the small blood magic rune that was now burned into the table from the coin’s engraving of the same rune.

“Silas you overdramatic bastard!” Said immortal couldn’t be at Grimmauld himself as he had other concerns keeping his attention busy, but was apparently still able to give a gift that resulted in property damage. 

She read the note and barked out a laugh.

‘ _ Little Hellion, _

_ In case you ever need some backup in a fight you decided to pick with people you probably shouldn’t have in the first place. Hold the coin in your left hand and think my last name loudly in your tiny demented little mind and I’ll show up to help. Gods know I need something to keep my mind occupied and you always have the most fun it seems. _

_ S.C. _

_PS_ _ , Tommy says hi and that there’s no way in hell he’s sending you a gift after you’ve turned his two most loyal followers into total menaces in less than 3 months. So I stole his favorite book on curses and included it with the coin as a gift from him.' _

There was a small ring of fire burning in the paper of the note next to the man’s initials because of course there was. 

“Sweet. I’m sure this will come in handy with causing trouble.” She said as she passed the note to her friends to read and took note of the book that was sitting near the coin that looked older then America had been a country.

' _More summer reading. Sweet!'_

* * *

The next week was the day of the Quidditch world cup and they had all departed early that morning by portkey in order to get to the field it would be held at.

When they saw the inside of the tent she nearly passed out at the massive room that was jammed into such a small tent from the look of it on the outside.

They’d found their seat’s an hour later in the Minister’s box, because it was Lucius Malfoy who was with them and because of course he would pull of those kind of seats for them.

“Ah, Harriet Black-Potter! A pleasure to meet you dear girl.” The man she recognized as the minister of magic shook her hand.

“Minister Fudge. A pleasure to meet you as well sir.” She had to hide the slight grimace at the bold faced lie.

_ ‘Useless asshole. Tom getting rid of him will be the best thing to happen to the ministry in years.’ _

They’d all taken their seats in time for Draco and Blaise to point at the field as the two team’s mascots walked out. And she and Daphne both promptly got distracted by the veela’s and were leaning forward slightly in their chairs until Hermione had to elbow both of them with an annoyed look on her face as they both blushed slightly.

‘ _ At least I’m not the only one distracted by them. _ ’ She thought to herself, somewhat glad that Daphne wouldn’t be in any position to argue with her own weakness for ‘pretty blondes’ as Draco often put it.

She was left slightly worried about Draco passing out when Viktor Krum caught the snitch, only for Ireland to still manage to win the game in the end thanks to their massive lead over the Bulgarians. When they’d returned to their tent 2 hours after they’d left it, they were met with the sudden screams of panic from outside.

“All of you! Get back to the portkey, Lucius and I have to figure out what’s going on.” Sirius ordered them to Follow Narcisaa. She knew her dad was a former auror and had the combat experience to try and help the other’s and that Lucius was no joke when it came to dueling either.

They’d all been running through the woods trying to reach the area ahead where the portkey they used to get here was when they were stopped by the spells from at least a dozen wizards flying at them. Narcissa had thrown up a shield spell quickly to deflect the spells and Harriet knew from the woman’s face that they were severely outnumbered and outmatched.

“Members of the alliance from their robes insignia's. Grindlewald’s supporters, after all these years?” Narcissa muttered to herself.

“Aunt Cissa, we don’t have time to try and wait for help and they’re trying to kill us. We need more than one adult witch able to fight.” She told her, knowing that the chance of them escaping unharmed alone was next to none.

“This man better be worth the fear the Dark Lord has in him. Call him Harriet, _**now**_!” She grabbed hold of the coin in her left pocket and thought clearly.

‘ _Cain_.’

For once in the man’s life, he actually apparated rather than whatever method it was he preferred to appear randomly. She noted for a later time the fact that the dramatic bastard had a reddish glow to his entrance when he appeared instead of the usual white that light side wizards tended to have when they apparated.

‘ _ Overdramatic git! _ ’

Silas turned slowly, taking in the 12 hostile wizards. And for once, the man didn’t even try sticking with his usual wandless magic. She knew Silas wasn’t playing right now. Harriet noticed the fact that he seemed to almost revel in the chance to not hold back in a fight for the first time in who knows how long.

He flicked his left wrist and his wand shot from his sleeve and into his loose grip. She found the small fact that he was a lefty the most distinguishing thing of the next few minutes. It was odd, how something so small stood out so much to her. 

The man cracked his neck to the side once, and the next moment was like a force of nature unleashed upon the people who had pissed him off.

‘ _ No. Nature doesn’t attack like this. Nature is not this brutal, or cruel. It doesn’t delight in the suffering it see’s in the eyes of man. Not like he is. It’s like he’s not even human anymore. More like a god of destruction sowing chaos everywhere he steps. This is the magical might of a son of the house of Cain. And damned eternally are those who stand in his way... _ ’

He struck the first wizard with a slight gesture of his wand, a purple blast of light striking them in the chest as their body _ turned to glass _ . A second slight flick of his wrist had them shattering into pieces.

‘ _ How the fucking hell?! _ ’

A rope shot from the end of his wand then and wrapped itself around another of his opponent’s necks and bound their hands as they tried to pry it away only for it to knot itself at the base of where it bound them and the loose end to drag itself up high in the air, a makeshift noose now forcing the man to his toes as his face turned blue from choking from the rope. And then another flick of his wand had the rope’s end snapping tight as the man was hauled violently off the ground and a loud crack sounded through the air as his neck snapped easily.

She had to close her eyes the moment she heard the snapping of the man’s neck but forced them open in time to see Silas’ third victim meet their fate. A conjured stream of fiendfyre in the form of a dragon descended on the hopeless man and consumed him in seconds. They were all likely to be haunted by his screams in the coming weeks.

“ **_Enough_ ** .” Silas turned towards the man who spoke up across the circle of Grindelwald’s supporters.

“Well, never thought I’d see you again. Guess it was too much to hope you got eaten by a pack of rabid baboons or something. Was life treating you well as Gellert’s personal bitch all those years ago? You always were a traitorous little waste of space, dear  _ brother _ .” Silas looked absolutely annoyed at the man in front of him.

**_‘BROTHER_ ** _?! There’s  _ **_two_ ** _ of these fuckers?! How many Cain’s are there?! _ ’ She was panicking in her head right about now. The man glared at Silas.

“Silas, you’re calling me a traitor? Our family always supported Grindelwald, you were the one who turned against that path in life! You could have helped usher a new era of magic brother. An era where the dark arts of old were practiced in the open like they once were. But no, you had to be selfish. Had to do what you wanted, learn what you desired to learn!” The man was enraged at his brother.

“And yet I am the head of our family. I am the one who dueled our father all those years ago and took his title of the Lord of our house when I severed his head from his neck and took the family ring from his finger after I cut it from his hand. And you are, as you always were and always will be,  _ nothing _ . But. A. Disgrace. Where were you at the time?! Gone, in service of a man who would always be held as your superior in life young Daniel. That is why you are and always were pathetic in my eyes as well as our father's. The Cain’s may have supported Grindlewald, but we never bent out knees to serve him as you did.”

“And yet, I’m the one in charge now. Dumbledore has returned the order of the acolytes as the new world order.”

“You still don't get my lesson I try to teach you, you've proven my point yet again. You aren’t in charge anymore then you were 50 years ago. Dumbledore owns your leash now just as Gellert did 100 years ago! Even now you’re as blind as always. And you will die blind.” Daniel sent out a bolt of green light Harriet knew was the killing curse, but Silas merely waved his wand slightly and deflected it into another of the acolytes around them.

“Ah ah." Silas tsked. "Still sloppy. Still weak. Still unimaginative. Still  _ pathetic _ !” Silas sent out a stream of burning red light that collided with Daniel’s own green spell and the duel between the two began in earnest. The force from their colliding spells drove everyone around them back as the ground around the two brother’s seemed to crack apart in their anger and might. She felt Narcissa grab her shoulder as she was reminded this was their distraction and they had to actually take it.

Their group started running towards the small clearing where the portkey was and she felt relief wash over her as she took in Sirius and Lucius already standing there while keeping an eye out for any danger. They all grabbed onto the portkey and appeared at Grimmauld place safe and sound.

* * *

“Is everyone alright!” Sirius raised his voice as the panic resided and they all nodded slightly.

“Those were Grindlewald’s men, weren’t they? Narcissa mentioned it briefly.” The three adults nodded.

“And now Silas’ brother, who we didn’t know even existed, is leading them along with Dumbledore apparently.” Draco spoke up.

“They didn’t seem to care much for each other, and now Silas’ hate of his family name makes a lot more sense all things considered.” Daphne reminded them all. 

“Do you guys realize we nearly died tonight? Silas was using his wand rather than wandless magic like he did with Tom. I’ve never seen a wizard use magic like he did.” Blaise looked close to fainting.

“Thank god then for lucky dramatic immortals I guess. That coin is the only reason we’re alive right now, those acolytes were trained killers with years of experience over any of us.” And that had them all shaken to their cores.

“Rotten pain in my ass just won’t die!” They all jumped at the shout from Silas who appeared in the doorway at the far end of the hall, brushing a smouldering patch of his suit over his shoulder. 

“At least I took out all his little servants before he escaped. Bastard always was a fucking coward. Everyone all right?” At their nods he let out a relieved sigh. 

“Good. Now, would someone kindly break out the rum before I feel the urge to punch something become overwhelmingly violent? This night just got a lot longer than I’m used to. And you can all go sip your hot chocolates or whatever the hell kids your age drink to de-stress. I need to get drunk right about now.” At that they all broke out in laughter at the dead serious look on his face.


	2. Pasts explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information about the House of Cain in this series. And Silas has the worst luck with being an alcoholic regarding his family.

Silas’ reached out for the bottle of rum as Sirius set it on the table. They were all gathered around it at the moment, no one feeling in the mood for idle talking. 

She and her friend’s all had steaming cups of hot chocolate in front of them, and she was thankful for the mild calming draught Narcissa had mixed in to help calm everyone’s nerves that night.

Silas just tilted the bottle back and downed it in under a minute before setting it down with a solid thud. He noted her raised eyebrow.

“What? I can’t get drunk on anything less than paint thinner.” He had a flat look on his face.

“I didn’t say anything. But if rum doesn’t do anything for you why ask for it and not something stronger?” He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“I like the taste. No point avoiding the stuff. I assume you have questions, ask away. I’ve avoided enough bullshit today as it is.” She nodded slightly.

“So that man, the leader of their group. He was your brother?” 

“Yep.” He said, popping the p. “Younger brother actually. We grew up a few years apart. Never were particularly close.”

“What did you mean? When you talked about dueling your father?”

“Ah, that. A family right of passage so to speak, like when we craft our wands.” He pulled out his own shadow wood wand and held it in his hands in the light.

The pure black wood was sleek, like polished obsidian. A series of odd runes carved into it in a spiral pattern along the length. The handle ended in what resembled a small sphere, and a small red stone was embedded in the center of the raised ring at the point where the handle met the rest of the wand.

She pulled out her own wand, the one with a phoenix feather that she’s used for 3 years now, and held it up against his to compare.

“The runes are almost identical. Strange really, isn’t it?” He had a considerate look as he nodded slightly.

“Strange indeed.”

“That stone, it’s not a normal ruby is it?” He shook his head with a slight smirk on his face.

“Crystallized demon blood actually. Rather hard to come by but it was worth it to add to my wand’s creation. A little piece of my own touch added to it.” She laughed slightly at the over-dramatic detail that was Silas to a fault.

“And the core?” 

“Ah, a rather special one really. The heartstring of an elder dragon. A very rare and seldom seen creature that has lived far longer than any average dragon should be able to. Hence why you’re not likely to find another wand in the world with a similar core as mine. There’s a great deal of difference in the power between a regular dragon heartstring wand and mine.”

“You’re rather extreme when it comes to your dramatic flair, aren’t you?” She asked him.

“Hi, we apparently haven’t met before, ever. Silas Cain, dramatic bastard of the highest caliber, at your service tiny hellion.” He offered his hand as though to shake hers while the room burst into laughter.

“And what does this have to do with you killing your father in a duel?” He looked annoyed.

“I was getting there you impatient brat. Anyway, my family has two very important rites of passage that all eldests son’s go through besides the traditional one of crafting a wand of shadow wood and a rare or unique core material. The first is that they must be capable of great magical skill by creating their own original curse. Which I did with a particularly nasty little blood boiling curse that I’m told by Tommy is rather more painful compared to the Cruciatus.”

“And the second?” Silas just rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

“Gods, you really don’t have a patient bone in your little body do you? I was getting to that in a second dammit.” Turning towards Daphne. “Honestly, I don’t know how you put up with her so easily.” Harriet was glaring at him now while Daphne bit her lip to avoid laughing.

“The second rite is that the eldest son, upon creating their wand and curse, must duel their father and the current lord of the family. So I did. And I cast my curse after breaking every bone in his wand arm and as he was paralyzed and defenseless, I cut the finger holding the Cain Lordship ring from his hand and put the damn thing on my own. Then I cast an overpowered severing curse and cut his head clean off.” They all looked horrified at his casual words.

“Lovely little family tradition that one. Had I failed to kill my father I would have been killed by him and my brother given the chance to prove himself worthy as lord. If he failed, and trust me he would have, my father would kill him as well and then have another heir to go through the same process again until one eventually killed him. Every generation of the lordship is passed from father to eldest son by trial of blood, a duel to the death. My family’s neat like that.” He held up his left hand where she noted the heavy set ring resting on his index finger that she’d never really noticed before now.

_ ‘Weird. Lordship rings are usually worn on the right hand aren’t they? _ ’

The ring bore a symbol of an Ouroboros wrapped around a poison-green apple, the crest behind it a circle portioned off into 4 sections similar to a rounded version of the Hogwarts shield depicting the four house crests together. The band itself an onyx black color.

“This ring has been nothing but a blight on the world for three thousnd years now, ever since my ancestor created the damn thing for his firstborn son. Every male member of my family who’s worn it has been fated to kill his own eldest son by their 18 birthday or be killed by them. Except for me of course, as I don’t intend to have any sons to challenge me in the first place. The House of Cain will end with me alone when I finally catch up to my no good rotten brother and rend his head from his shoulders like I should have done when he was still in the damn crib.” They were all slightly shocked at the violent words.

“Why do you hate him so much?” 

“Because he’s a cowardly little shit is why!” He barked out looking ticked off. “In 3000 years no member of the house of Cain has EVER bent their knee in service of another person no matter the cause or reason. Until my brother came along and threw that history out the window by bowing DOWN to Gellert Grindelwald 100 years ago when he was gathering power.” Silas clenched his hand in anger. “That is why I hate the fool, that is why I will be the one to kill  _ him _ . Only a Cain can kill another Cain. I’m the only person alive who can bypass his damn curse of immortality, and I’m the superior wizard when it comes to magic. In 300 years that man has never bothered learning a more creative spell then the unforgivables, he thinks they’re all he needs to know.” She furrowed her brow at him.

“The one is a spell that results in instant death to whoever it hits. That’s not creative or powerful enough for you?” He just laughed sarcastically.

“Harriet, the libraries in Cain Manor hold magic and knowledge your tiny little mind could even comprehend in its walls. There’s a spell that makes the Cruciatus curse feel like a warm bath in comparison. It causes the flesh to peel off a person’s bones and stitch itself back together strip by strip while keeping them  _ alive _ . And then it does it over and over again until it shatters their mind from the pain.” She heard Bellatrix and Sirius both drop their beverages in horror at that.

“So yes. The killing curse is rather amateur hour for someone like a Cain to bother casting. Yet my brother doesn’t care because he values reputation above any other and feels those three curses are the most powerful because the world doesn’t regularly know about the ones in Cain Manor.”

“So he’s got little chance against you in a real duel?” Silas nodded.

“In 300 years he and I have dueled no less than that many times and more. He has never been able to last 2 minutes against me before being disarmed and with my wand jammed into his chin ready to kill him. So I can promise you, the next time I see dear Daniel again. I’m ending him, then and there. He’s ran from me for 3 centuries, and he won’t make it to four. That’s a fact.” Silas had a deadly serious look in his eye at those words. And she knew he intended full well to keep them.

“So Dumbledore’s revived Grindlewald’s acolytes and his order of followers to try and stand against Tom’s Death Eater army? No doubt he realizes that between Remus, myself and the others that no one from the Order of the Phoenix would stand with him. So he needed a new gang of pawns to throw around.” Sirius spoke up.

“Lovely.” She muttered.

“He won’t attack this year, the event going on is too important for him to dare violate it. He knows the danger it would have to himself if he tried to attack during it. So come the summer of 5th year-” Sirius looked certain of the safety this event would bring in staying Dumbledore’s hand for now.

“War will break loose.” Remus spoke up.

“So the war is here. Great. Then we’ll just have to hope the adults can end it quickly, because no child should have to fight in their parents’ wars.” Harriet looked to the adults in the room who nodded grimly.

“None of you will be involved if we can avoid it. But this is war, and some things can’t be prevented in the end. It will depend on how far Dumbledore is willing to prolong this madness I suppose.”

“Then let’s hope Tom gets a chance to end Dumbledore quickly and easily while Silas decapitates his brother.” The man just grinned slightly.

“Now that, little Hellion, is the best idea I’ve ever heard.” The room was quiet as everyone contemplated just what this war would involve. She looked around at her friend’s faces, her family. And she knew that this was only the beginning.

“Let the games begin.” Silas muttered, and she felt herself agreeing with the sentiment.

‘ _ And may we be the best players who win… _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we all know Harriet's going to find a way to make Rum get Silas drunk now right? Because she would totally do that to help the lunatic get drunk and ignore his family troubles for a day lol. Not even 15 and she's going to be inventing her own brand of alcohol to help immortals get drunk lol. Severus will be so proud lol. Next chapter is back to Hogwarts and the reveal of the triwizard tournament and then the schools arriving the chapter after that most likely.


	3. The goblet has spoken. And Snakes are manipulative

Their first night back at Hogwarts finally shed light on the big mysterious event. Professor McGanagall rose from her seat at the center of the head table, having been the one to replace Dumbledore last year. The hall quieted as they turned their attention to the headmistress.

“Some of you may already be aware that Hogwarts has been selected to host a very special and prestigious event that has not been held in centuries. The triwizard tournament has returned this year.” At that announcement Harriet felt dread settle in her stomach.

She had read about the tournament before, had heard of it’s deadliness and the fact that there was nearly always at least one champion who ended up dead in it by the last event. The hall broke out in loud commotion as the students started talking about the deadly tournament.

“However,” The hall quieted at her words. ”There will be restrictions in place this year, and no student under the age of 17 will be allowed to enter their name into the goblet of fire.” Complaints broke out through the hall, Fred and George being the most vocal in their displeasure.

“Silence! This is for the safety of the students. Only a witch of wizard who has reached the age of 17 holds any hope of possessing the skills needed to have even a hope of surviving such a tournament. The previous headmaster may have felt satisfied in encouraging you all to seek out life-threatening danger, but I will do no such thing!” McGonagall had a stricken look on her face, a mix of worry and concern over this entire event. Harriet couldn’t help but feel the Professor was due in her reaction. Hogwarts had enough past troubles for more to be dealt with.

“Two other schools will be sending their own delegations of students who seek to compete in the tournament and they will both be arriving on the 31st of October. You will all be expected to show the utmost respect to our guests this year.” She turned towards her friends as McGonagall retook her seat.

“So who’s willing to bet one of us somehow ends up entered in this thing?” Blaise looked slightly worried at the idea.

“That would be just my luck wouldn’t it? Getting entered into a deadly tournament not even a year after being cursed by that stupid necklace. And if Dumbledore really is planning to meddle in some way, chances are high he’s going to target me directly.” She grumbled.

“So just that it’s clear now. If any of us end up forced into this stupid tournament, we don’t turn against each other. Deal?” Daphne glared at each of the boys in turn who all nodded looking serious.

“If Harriet has to deal with a deadly tournament, the jokes on everyone else about her needing to be 17 to survive. She’s small but a badass at magic and smarter than most 17 year old wizards and witches are when it comes to spells and such.” Draco commented, only to get a punch to his right arm.

“REALLY?! Stop trying to cripple me Harriet!” She just smirked.

“Stop calling me small or tiny and we have a deal.” The entire Slytherin table broke out in laughter.

“I just realized something.” They all turned towards Blaise.

“Harriet is doomed this year! There’s an entire school arriving in just under two months that’s full of attractive French girls. Loyal or not, that can’t be a good thing, right? that's certain to spell trouble.” She had a slight look of horror on her face.

“Wait, **_what_**?!” Daphne looked increasingly enraged.

“Beauxbatons school in France. They’re one of the two schools competing as well. Nicholas Flamel and his wife attended there themselves. They have a reputation for having attractive students, and I’m pretty sure at least one of the students arriving as part of the delegation is supposed to be part veela.” Daphne glared at her.

“Don’t look at me like that! You got affected by the veela at the world cup just as much as I did! We’re both equally in trouble if that rumor is true.” She let her head fall on the table with a solid thump that had Blaise chuckling.

“The one time for Harriet to have made progress in not being emotionally stunted and it’s when a group of pretty french girl’s is going to be staying at Hogwarts the whole year.” Daphne punched Blaise in the arm for that.

“Maybe I can just talk to the Dursley’s for an hour? Pretty sure that would leave any emotional progress I developed erased pretty quick.” She got a slap to her shoulder for that.

“You will not! You’ve worked hard as it is to get where you are with getting past those people’s abuse and I’m not letting you jeopardize that now just because it’s going to be an annoying year for you.” She squinted at her girlfriend.

“How can you be calm right now? Aren’t you worried that some part veela girl is going to be messing with your head either?” Daphne nodded surprisingly.

“Somewhat yeah. But we both know that a bunch of stupid girls from some fancy french school aren’t going to be splitting us up, right?” She nodded. “Then what do either of us have to worry about? They try anything funny with you I’ll hex them out a window same as any stupid Hogwarts girl. And you get to do the same if they try that with me.” She smiled slightly at the free reign she was just handed to hex people.

“And Harriet’s got that violently happy grin on her face. This year is going to be even more violent than the tournament itself isn’t it?” Theo had a look of fear in his eyes.

* * *

The first two months passed fairly peacefully in Harriet’s opinion. Her classes had gotten harder of course but she was determined to get top grades even with the tournament in order to score all O’s on her OWL’s next year.

The day of the two school’s arrival was upon them. The entire student population of Hogwarts was outside waiting in the cold for the first school to appear. Harriet and her friend’s were gladly enjoying the heating charms she’d cast on them.

‘ _ Stronger and longer lasting than normal ones. Eat it Gryffindors! _ ’ She was feeling smug at the sight of her group being one of the only group’s not shivering, and took a sadistic level of glee at the sight of the entire Gryffindor house standing together shivering like mad.

She spotted the large pale blue carriage once it appeared in the sky and was abruptly reminded of Silas most likely being fond of this school if only for their dramatic entrances.

When the student’s and their tall headmistress poured out of the carriage, Harriet nearly fainted at the sight of them all.

‘ _ Merlin give me strength, I’m screwed royally! _ ’ She knew now that the rumors of the part veela student were true when she took note of the girl at Madame Maxime’s side along with another male student. Because no girl was that stunning without having some veela blood in them.

“Harriet and Daphne are doomed this year.” Blaise muttered from beside the equally distracted blonde in question, and Harriet was somewhat relieved that she wasn’t the only one affected by veela charms. Daphne seemed to snap out of her haze at the boy’s comment and glared at him before elbowing him in the lung. 

“Message received. Smartass comments will be avoided now. Please stop trying to cripple us already dammit!” He was clutching his side now and panting from the blow that knocked the wind out of him.

“And here comes the Durmstrang delegation.” Draco drew their attention to the giant ship that was currently rising out of the Black Lake.

When Viktor Krum stepped off the boat beside the Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, she thought Draco might pass out for real this time.

“Now who’s drooling over a certain foreign student Malfoy?” Daphne was smirking at the annoyed look on their friend’s face. Hermione just looked amused at Draco’s embarrassment over his fixation on Krum.

‘ _ Thank god for Hermione not being obsessed with either school. Then again I know for a fact she has a growing crush for a certain redhead at our own school that's equally returned. Lions and Snakes getting along seems to be a growing trend these last 4 years… _ ’

She couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the thought of her best friend’s well kept secret crush.

‘ _ From what I’ve read about the tournament, they're going to shock everyone when they show up at the Yule Ball at Christmas. _ ’

She’d already talked to Daphne about the fact they would have to attend a ball for the tournament and she nearly fainted in fear when her girlfriend glared at her when she stuttered briefly at getting the words out to ask Daphne to go with her.

‘ _ As if I’d go with anyone other than my girlfriend! I just suck at asking her out on anything resembling a date! Haven’t made that much emotional developmental progress yet dammit! _ ’

She was just glad that she already had a reason to turn down any of the potential obsessed girl’s who nearly murdered her last year on Valentine’s day.

‘ _ I am not reliving another giant game of Harriet hunting! Dudley is not getting to haunt me anymore with that stupid game of his! _ ’

* * *

The three schools all convened in the great hall to await who would be entering their names into the goblet of fire. She nearly broke out laughing when Draco nearly passed out at Durmstrang’s delegation sitting at the Slytherin table. 

“And now you have no reason to mock me or Daphne over the veela Draco. So you can shut the hell up about whatever future comments you have planned because we can throw it back in your face now.” She stuck her tongue out at her other best friend in a show of acting very mature. Until Hermione hit her in the arm with a heavy book for being too loud and they directed their attention to the goblet as Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour entered their names and both of their schools broke out in applause.

The sight of Fred and George now sporting giant white beards after their failed attempt to enter their names had the Hogwarts portion of the hall laughing.

She was somewhat surprised when Cedric Diggory entered his name for the Hogwarts champion but applauded along with the rest of their school.

‘ _ Better a Puff to have as a possible ally if I’m entered like my guts’ telling me is probably going to happen. _ ’

When those same three students' names were drawn from the goblet half an hour later by Professor McGonagall, the entire hall broke into applause. Until the flames turned red for a fourth time and a new piece of parchment shot out into the air as the headmistress caught it in shock.

“Harriet Black.” The entire hall fell silent only for the thump of her head hitting the table to be heard loudly. She passed Draco the 5 Galleons she owed at her name being selected.

“Why? Why can’t I ever be wrong for once?!” She groaned as she stood up and headed over towards the Professor. She took out her wand as she went and held it in the air.

“I vow that I did not enter my name in this damned cup! Nor was any student or teacher asked to do so by me!” Her wand flashed brightly as the vow took hold. She shot a simple stunning spell at Draco as he started laughing slightly at the stunned hall’s reactions.

“Satisfied? Good. Now excuse me while I go wait with the others for you to send a 14 year old into a death tournament.” She huffed out as she headed towards the doorway the other Champions had gone through earlier.

“Harriet? What’s going on?” Cedric stood along with the other two champions who all looked confused.

“Apparently someone put my name in the stupid cup and I’m now a fourth champion. And no, I didn’t have anything to do with it, the entire hall can tell you the vow I made proving my innocence in the matter. Now if you would kindly step aside, I’m going to just bash my head in against a wall or something.” They stood there shocked as she moved past them intending to do just that only for the shouting Professor’s and Headmaster’s entered the room.

“Oh come on!” She groaned as her attempt at braining herself was foiled.

“Miss Black. Despite the fact you have proven you did not in fact place your name in the goblet of fire, you will still have to compete. The goblet-”

“Constitutes a magically binding contract that will take my magic if broken, yes I already know Crouch. You don’t have to ramble to me like a child despite my age. I’m probably as qualified to compete as they are.” She gestured towards Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Fleur scoffed. “You are a child, how could you match any of our skills in this tournament?” 

“Never. Call me. A child.” the room dropped at least several degrees as her magic longed to lash out. “And the fact that I’m a technical charms and alchemy master already as of the beginning of last year? Plus the fact that I’m being considered for my Potion’s mastery in the next year for my experiments regarding calming draughts and poisons. Take a wild guess. Not to mention I've got a very creative mind.” She was not in the mood for dealing with self absorbed jackasses tonight regardless of veela blood or not.

The entire room was shocked when they heard what she’d accomplished already. Well, Professor Prince just had a smug grin on his face.

“Want to keep thinking I’m just some child? Because I’ll be glad to beat all three of you in this stupid tournament. Makes no difference to me really, I know my skills and talents already. And I know that I can actually win.”

“Then we won’t underestimate you again Harriet.” Cedric spoke up and she noticed all three of them actually looked to be taking her seriously.

‘ _ It’s about time. _ ’

“The first task is one that will test your daring and courage, therefore we will not be telling you what it will actually involve.” Crouch informed them. She glared slightly.

‘ _ I’m not a fucking lion! I’m a snake dammit! Courage and bravery? They’ll see just what cunning and resourcefulness gets them.. _ ’

Cedric grinned at the glare she had directed at Crouch who seemed to pale slightly at the matching grins on the Hogwarts’ Professors in the room.

“Asking a Slytherin to be a fucking lion. Some nerve of these people.” She muttered to herself as her head of house guided her out of the room. Severus just barked out a laugh at her annoyance.

“Quiet Uncle Sev, you’d be annoyed too in my position don’t even bother lying!” He just smirked slightly.

The entire house was quiet in the common room when they entered. And then her friend’s broke the silence with a typical comment.

“10 Galleons says she kills whatever the first task is, because it’s usually some type of creature they have to fight.” Hermione of all people spoke up.

“15 on her just setting it on fire and being done with it.” Draco added on.

“5 Galleons on her talking it down and making friends.” Daphne had a smirk on her face.

“15 galleons on her winning the entire tournament without breaking a sweat.” Theo and Blaise shared a high five.

“You guys are already betting on me?! Why does that not actually surprise me?” The entire common room broke down laughing.

“It’s something rather interesting. I can tell you that.” Severus spoke up and they all gaped at him.

“You already know?!” He scoffed and she ignored the blatant ‘obviously’ he muttered.

“Well now you’re telling me.” She knew he was annoyed at the truth charm on her bracelet taking effect.

“Dragons. You’ll be fighting dragons. You have to retrieve a golden egg to gain a vital clue for the second task.” He bit out quickly before glaring at her.

“Slytherin! We’re kinda like this for a reason Uncle Sev.” The entire house laughed again. The man just scowled and turned around, his cape billowing in the wind dramatically as he stormed out of the common room.

“What? He shouldn’t have taught me to be so manipulative if he didn’t want me turning it on him.” Her friends laughed at her innocent look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harriet is not pulling any punches lol. So expect a gate to hell to open at some point possibly lol. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys think of the first task because it's going to be an interesting one I think lol. And how soon do you think it will take for Daphne to have to hex someone for asking her or Harriet out once the Yule ball is officially announced? because I'm betting 10 minutes at most lol.


	4. Wand weighings, first tasks, and feelings established.

The week after her name was drawn along with the other 3 champions had been surprisingly tame for Harriet. The entire school seemed to recognize that the vow she made wasn’t a joke and that she couldn’t have put her name in the goblet. 

When she saw the article from when they each had to give interviews to Rita Skeeter, she promptly caused the copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her to burst into flames.

“Who does she think she fucking it?! _‘A young girl who has clearly bribed her way into earning several normally prestigious titles in regards to various fields of magical study._ ’ I haven’t bribed anyone dammit!” Daphne just patted her shoulder comfortingly.

“All of Hogwarts knows that already Harriet. They’ve seen how you’re the top charms student in the school by leaps and bounds.” Daphne said soothingly.

“Plus the staff still can’t get the burn marks off that wall you chucked Greek fire at last Valentine’s day. So they know you’re good at alchemy to do that. The other two schools haven’t seen that skill in you yet and that gives you the advantage to shock the hell out of them in the first task.” Blaise added on.

“I hate it when you guys talk rationally. It always means I can’t hex someone when I’m annoyed at whatever you explain away.” She crossed her arms and pouted slightly to the amusement of the rest of the Slytherin table.

“Miss Black. You are needed along with the other champions to have your wand inspected before the first task.” Professor Prince informed her and the two headed for the classroom where the weighing of the wands would take place.

“But sir, I have two wands I can use. Do I give him both?” Severus just smirked slightly.

“I believe just the one would suffice. But I _would_ enjoy seeing Garrick’s reaction to you pulling out the elder wand of all things along with your original. That’s certain to shock the competition.” She chuckled at the man.

“Ah, Miss Black. A pleasure to see you again, and when you possess a new title compared to when you entered my shop 4 years ago.” Ollivander had an amused twinkle in his eye when they entered the classroom.

“Um, sir. Would it be more fitting if you took a look at more than just the wand you crafted for me? Last year I won the allegiance of another wand as well from it’s former owner and Professor Prince said it might be fitting to ask you even if I don’t intend to actually use it myself in the tournament.” The wand maker nodded his head and she first handed over her wand he crafted for her.

“Ah. Now this is a wand I remember all too well Miss Black. A mixture of Chestnut, Willow, Mahogany, and maple. A phoenix tail feather core, thirteen and three quarters inches. With an unyielding temperament. The wand of a witch who was fated even then to achieve great things, of which I believe it would be accurate to claim you have already accomplished so far Miss Black?” She nodded her head in agreement of the man’s words and had to bit her lip from laughing at the surprised faces the other three champions were currently making.

“And now this second wand.” She took the elder wand from it’s holster on her left arm and handed it over to the old wand maker. The moment he had it in his hands he gasped loudly and looked close to passing out.

“My word! W-where did you encounter this wand?!” He looked almost horrified to even be holding the thing.

“I disarmed it from Albus Dumbledore, the former master of it last year when he attempted to attack Professor Prince with it. You know what it really is then? And why I don’t intend to use the advantage it could give me in this tournament?” The man nodded shakily.

“Elder wood. 15 inches long, and a thestral tail hair. A most fitting combination, for the elder wand to wield.” 

“You lie!” Krum spoke up looking at the wand as though it were about to strike him dead on the spot.

“I’m afraid not Mister Krum. It would seem Harriet here is the owner of a Deathly Hallow itself. The most powerful wand in the world as the legend states.

“Which is why,” She took the elder wand back and passed it to Severus to hold despite his shocked look on his face. “I’m giving it to Professor Prince to keep safe until the tournament is over. I’m not winning this thing because I have the strongest wand in existence. If I win, it’s with the wand that was created  _ for _ me. And I’ll win under its power alone.” The entire room was shocked at her words.

“And I know taking it from Severus is useless since he’s not it’s master. The wand has to be won from me in order to master its power. And I doubt any of you are going to be even capable of disarming me anytime soon. So don’t even try pulling any stunts.” And with that she walked out the door to the room and back towards the Slytherin Common room.

* * *

Her friends were worried over her seeming lack of planning to deal with whatever dragon she’s going to have to get the egg from, but she confided in Daphne that there was no need to worry.

“After all, you should be happy. You’ll be winning that bet in the end.” She smirked at her girlfriend only to get kissed senseless a second later for her efforts while waiting for her turn to face the oversize lizard once Cedric had returned.. 

“You brilliant little nerd. Dragon’s are reptiles, and you can probably speak to them as well as any snake. Right?” She nodded her head.

“That’s the plan at least. And if it turns out to not work, then who knows? Maybe I’ll find a way to survive a different way.” She got a smack to the back of her head for that.

“Don’t say shit like that dammit! You die, I’m learning necromancy to resurrect you so I can kill you myself. You’re not allowed to die in this tournament, nerd.” 

“I promise I’ll be careful Daph. Now stop worrying so much dork. I’ll be fine and back in less than 10 minutes or you can kick my ass yourself.” At that the blonde laughed slightly while shaking her head.

And then she was standing in front of a full grown nesting Hungarian Horntail she had to steal an egg from.

‘ _ What kind of sick twisted fuckery?!’ _

~ **_Insolent humans! Taking me from my nestmates. I will eat them all!!_ ** ~ She felt immense relief wash over her when in fact she was able to understand the irate mother.

~ **_E-Excuse me?_ ** ~ She gulped in nervousness when the dragon faced her and narrowed it’s eyes slightly in suspicion.

~ **_A Sspeaker? I have not seen one before. And you are so young, little hatchling. I can sense you have developed your fangs and venom though._ ** ~ 

‘ _ Oh not the hatchling thing again. I am not getting kidnapped again! _ ’

~ **_Yes. My familiar, a Jeweled Viper named Naga, has helped me learn more of what being a Speaker involves. He spoke highly of dragons as a whole, and said that you were a wise race._ ** ~ The dragon seemed pleased with the praise.

~ **_Your familiar is most wise Little Hatchling._ ** ~

‘ _ Dammit! Now I’m stuck with that name aren’t I? _ ’

~ **_Tell me, why have the humans locked you and I in here? And where is your mother? She should be protecting you from this cruel world until you are of age._ ** ~

~ **_There is a false egg hidden among the rest of your nest. I’m supposed to remove it for this tournament I’m in._ ** ~

~ **_WHAT?! Remove this imposter at once!_ ** ~ She walked slowly over to the group of large rocks the Horntail was guarding her nest on. She blushed slightly when the dragon leaned down and used it’s wing to lift her through the air and set her down next to the nest of eggs. 

She bent down slowly and carefully extracted the golden egg from the nest and held it for the dragon to inspect herself.

~ **_And my mother died when I was a baby, along with my birth father. A close friend of theirs adopted me and has helped raise me the last few years.~_ **

~ **_I see. Thank you for revealing this lie young Hatchling. And fate is most cruel to have taken your family from you as it has. In the eyes of all dragons, a speaker is kin. You would be well protected from the world in our nest._ ** ~

~ **_That’s very kind of you, but I have a family already. One that I’ve found for myself and pieced together over the years. And I would never be able to leave them. But you have shown me more kindness today than most humans have in the past, and I thank you for it and your offer._ ** ~

~ **_You have already found a mate._ ** ~ It wasn’t a question.

‘ _ Damn perceptive reptiles! _ ’

~ **_I believe I have, yes. We haven't been together more than a year, but hopefully what relationship we have weathers the future._ ** ~

And there was no way in hell she was telling Daphne that fact until at least they’ve graduated though. 

‘ _ Stupid recent emotional development making me way too sappy! _ ’

~ **_Then I will wish you luck young Speaker, and that fate proves to be kinder to you and your mate than it has been so far in your life._ ** ~

She walked out of the arena, the golden egg clutched under her arm, and her wand still in its holster untouched to the sudden cheers of the crowd.

And was promptly tackled by Daphne and kissed senseless for her troubles.

“Don’t _ever_ worry me like that again!” Harriet took note of the wetness in her girlfriend’s eyes and felt bad over worrying her at all.

“It was under control. The Dragon and I actually had a rather interesting talk. Apparently I now have a standing adoption offer from the entire Dragon race as a whole. Plus she wished me luck in my relationship with my ‘mate’. Don’t ask how you came up, I’m still trying to actually figure that part out myself. Reptiles are nosy it seems.” Daphne just laughed while shaking her head fondly.

“So I’m your mate now in the eyes of a dragon? Guess you’re stuck with me now.” At that she blushed scarlet.

“Well-, I-, But you-, Shut up!” She stammered feeling increasingly flustered at the amused smirk on her girlfriend’s face.

“Does that mean we have to help Harriet pick out a ring or something over the summer?” Blaise asked as the rest of her friend’s walked into the tent. She squeaked slightly in embarrassment at that and blushed deeper as her friend’s laughed.

“Blaise, stop making my girlfriend blush. That’s my job.” She glared at all of them now.

“Why are you 4 even planning the steps of my relationship so much!? We’ve been dating a year next week and are 14! We’re not getting engaged nearly that soon, if we do at all! You four need to get dates yourself and stop obsessing over my love life.”

“Who said anything about love now?” Blaise had a smug grin on his face while Daphne whirled to face her shocked.

“Uh- I didn’t- I mean- eep!” She turned red again before she took off running out of the tent.

“Did she just accidentally admit to being in love with Daphne?” Hermione looked slightly shocked at the turn of events.

“I think that’s exactly what happened.” Daphne muttered before looking murderously towards Blaise. “And now I need to hang you with your own entrails Zabini!!!” The boy took off running in fear as the enraged blonde chased after him.

“You two go save Blaise from being murdered. I’ll try and track down Harriet from having a panic attack.” Hermione said and they split up.

* * *

Thankfully Harriet was predictable for her best friend to find. Hence how she found her in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom 10 minutes later.

“Harriet?” 

“Go away!” She shouted, wiping her tears angrily.

“Why are you crying? Daphne’s not mad at you for anything you accidentally said. She was just shocked a bit that it came up so suddenly is all. She probably feels the same way and will tell you herself once she finished killing Blaise.” She just shook her head.

“Well she shouldn’t. I’m not worth the hassle of being in a long term relationship with.”

“What are you talking about? Daphne cares about you and everyone sees it clearly, including you.”

“Because I don’t know how to care about someone properly!” She whirled around looking upset.

“I don’t know how to feel this way about people Hermione! It took me nearly 15 years just to have enough emotional awareness to even realize I was capable of feeling love in the first place. Daphne deserves someone who can actually feel stuff the same way that she does, she deserves better than some emotionally stunted girl like me. And I don’t deserve having someone as amazing and kind as her looking at me like I’m not some embarrassment to date.”

“That’s not true and you know it! You’re not an embarrassment Harriet and Daphne sure as hell doesn’t feel like you are either. She’s dating you because you’re who she wants to date. And that’s who she feels she deserves to be with. A smart, funny, and slightly insane but brilliant person. And that’s exactly what you are.”

“You’re wrong ‘mione. And you usually aren’t ever wrong, but this time you are. I don’t deserve someone like Daphne, and she deserves a lot more than someone like me. I can’t give her anything other than idle amusement for a few years at most before she probably gets bored with me and moves on to someone who can actually be worth her time.”

“Bull- _fucking_ -shit!” They both turned towards the door where Daphne was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and looking annoyed.

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Hermione walked past Daphne and left the bathroom as said blonde stepped further in.

“So you heard all of that then?” A slight nod. “Okay. Are you going to say it now then?”

Daphne just creased her brows together in confusion. “Say what?”

“That you’re breaking up with me? I figured after hearing all that I just dug my own grave so to speak and now you’re going to dump me for some other girl who’s worth your time.” At that the blonde looked shocked before shaking her head.

“I’m not breaking up with you, idiot. And everything you said just about in the last 5 minutes is utter crap by the way.” Her eyes widened slightly at that.

“But-” she was interrupted by a firm kiss shutting her up. 

“Shut up nerd. I’m not breaking up over you accidentally telling me you love me. Because I’d be a pretty shitty girlfriend to pull something like that. Plus then I wouldn’t be able to tell you the same thing.”

“Wait, what?!” She rolled her eyes.

“Yes you goof. I love you too. I just wasn't sure if you were at the point of recognizing your own feelings yet so I kept quiet until now. I know you struggle a lot with sorting this stuff out. And everything you said about being undeserving of dating me? Is bullshit. I love every part of who you are Harriet, from the smallest thing to the biggest. And nothing about you makes me not feel proud that you’re dating me of all people. I don’t want to date someone better, because you’re  _ already _ the best person I’ve ever met and there  _ is _ no-one better in the world to me.”

“But why? Why do you want to be with someone who has as much baggage and trauma as I do? I have to see a mind healer once a week to work out just a small bit of the crap I’m carrying around emotionally.”

“And that’s a part of what makes you who you are, and I love that part as much as any other. Because you are an amazing person who’s gone through hell for over a decade and found a way to overcome it either way. You are the strongest person I’ve ever known Harriet.”

“You really see it that way? That I’m not some broken girl you’ll realize you can’t fix one day and cast aside?” she shook her head again.

“Of course I don’t see you as broken, because you’re not. Broken would imply that you gave up and never tried getting help. And that isn’t what you did, and it isn’t what you are.” She nodded hesitantly.

“Okay.”

“You good now?” She nodded slightly.

“I think, I just really needed to hear that from someone after getting all that off my chest for once. The mind healer said it could help to try and get some of this stuff out verbally.” 

“Well if you ever need to talk, please talk to me? I’m always willing to listen if that’s what you need. And I’m never going to judge you over anything you tell me.”

“Promise?”

“I’ll take a vow if you want?” She waved her hands in the air, panicked slightly.

“No no! I believe you and really don’t want you promising something that you could accidentally break in the middle of exhaustion and dying from it.” They both giggled slightly at that.

“Well, then I guess one thing I’m feeling is that I’m terrified of all the girls currently running around.”

“What?” Daphne questioned with a slight laugh at that.

“I’m just, scared that one of them is going to end up trying to pull some stunt I guess, and that it’s going to lead to you breaking up with me or something. Teenage girls can be vicious when they see something they feel they want. Even if it’s not theirs to have.”

“Harriet, if some girl does try and pull a stunt like that, I wouldn’t break up with you over it if you didn’t have an intentional part in it. I’d skin them with their own teeth and strangle them with a noose of their own hair.” She had a look of slight fear at the image.

“Okay, good to know. Also, you scare me even more now.” Daphne just smiled.

“Good. It makes things more fun.” 

_ ‘I’m in danger aren’t I? _ ’

“So can we make it official on both ends now?” She rolled her eyes fondly.

“Fine. I, Harriet Black, am in love with you, Daphne Greengrass. Wow, that actually felt kinda good to say aloud for once. Happy now?” The kiss that she received was all the answer she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the murder begins next chapter with the announcement of the Yule Ball officially. This should be fun. lol. And just wait until you see everyone's dates because I know for a fact none of you are expecting who get's taken by whom lol. Except the main couple with Harriet and Daphne of course, that one's obvious lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how strongly I feel about this chapter. I just wanted to get the egg out of the way quickly in a way that involved Daphne pestering/interrogating someone about the clue they needed to understand the thing and that didn't involve Harriet having to look for help from her competition. Harriet is way too competitive when she's proving a point to resort to asking for help from the other champions lol.

**Daphne's P.O.V.:**

The day after her and Harriet’s talk about their feelings, she’d just sat down with their friend’s beside her girlfriend like usual, only for Harriet to jump slightly in fright.

“Are you okay Harriet? You seem jumpy this morning?” She was slightly concerned about what had the shorter girl so frazzled before breakfast.

“Oh! Yeah, fine. I’m good. No worries.” She rushed to get out, sounding panicked to get the words out.

“Oh for the love of Merlin. Daphne, you have her terrified after what you did to Blaise yesterday.” Hermione directed at her, looking disapproving.

“What do you mean?” She furrowed her brows in slight confusion.

“Seriously? Daph, you put Blaise in the hospital wing for the next week to have the bones in both his legs regrown after you shattered every one of them in multiple places to the point that Pomfrey had to just vanish the bones themselves and regrow them from scratch after what you did. Not to mention you punctured his right lung twice, and his left cornea is damaged and he may need glasses now because of the eye damage.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame Harriet for being slightly jumpy around you for the next while. Especially after all those girls tried asking her to the ball before breakfast.” Theo spoke up.

“What girls?!” She barked out, noticing the slight jump from Harriet again. 

“Um- a-a few girls from B-Beauxbatons and 2 from Drumstrang tried asking me to the ball when I came into the great hall this morning. But I told them all I was already happily taking you seeing as you’re my girlfriend!” Harriet stammered out and looked close to passing out at the worsening glare on Daphne’s face.

“Plus there was what happened with Fleur right before you came in.” Draco added.

“What. Thing?!” She growled out as Harriet paled more.

“I-” 

“It wasn’t her fault Daphne.” Hermione interrupted looking worried for her friend. “Fleur came up to her and asked if she wanted to go to the ball with her. I think she just meant it as a joke between champions, but it didn’t go that way. And then Harriet fainted.”

“You fainted?” Her glare disappeared and was replaced immediately with a look of concern.

“Yeah, she didn’t even get to say no before her eyes were rolling back in her head and she just collapsed in shock. Although now I’m starting to think it was fear of what you would say if she even responded. Luckily Fleur walked away after we told her Harriet would be fine.” Harriet was somehow both blushing and looked to be getting paler at the same time.

‘ _ How is that even possible? _ ’

“Harriet-” And then the girl fainted again.

“What the hell?!” She exclaimed.

“She worked herself into a fear fueled panic and passed out. You really have her freaked out now.” Draco looked worried over his friend who was now face first in her bowl of cereal.

Hermione pulled her up by her shoulder to keep her from drowning, only for Harriet to fall backwards and hit the floor, still out cold and with a face covered in milk and cereal. Hermione vanished the mess from her best friend’s face before sending a slight stinging jinx at her, to no effect.

“And that’s twice now Daphne’s killed Harriet.” She couldn’t even bring herself to punch the blonde boy for his comment.

“Come on, let’s take her to the hospital wing, she may have a concussion from hitting the floor.” They all worked together in order to transfer the unconscious girl to a hospital wing bed and Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

“She fainted in the Great hall. She hit her head when she went down and we wanted to be sure she didn’t have a concussion.” Hermione hurried to explain.

* * *

Turns out Harriet  _ did _ have a mild concussion from the impact against the floor and groaned awake a few minutes later.

“Wha’ happened.”

“You fainted in fear from Daphne and hit your head fairly hard on the way down at breakfast. You also have a mild concussion now.” Theo explained.

“Harriet-” The girl squeaked in fear at the sound of her voice. “Are you really that afraid of me now?” She asked quietly.

“I, um...kinda? You can be really intimidating when you get mad.” She looked over to Blaise who was across the room and looked liked he’d gone 12 rounds in a cage match with a mountain troll.

“But I’m not mad at you. I’d never be able to stay mad at you or even think about hurting you like that. You know this, right?” The girl shrugged slightly.

“It’s kinda a learned response to have when people get really angry. The last time someone was angry near me to the point of physical violence I ended up with a bruised windpipe and a dislocated shoulder after Uncle Vernon nearly strangled me when Dudley fell into a snake enclosure at the zoo after my accidental magic made the glass vanish, then tossed me into my cupboard. People haven’t really expressed a lot of his level of anger before I guess. Minus Silas but he gets angry in a way my mind finds funny I guess.” Her friends all looked as horrified as Daphne felt at that information.

“And you had an instinctual reaction that your mind made you think you were back around them?” Draco asked. Harriet just shrugged again.

“Like I said. Force of habit I guess. Actually seeing Daphne end up putting Blaise in the hospital wing like this kinda caused my mind to panic at the idea of her anger, it thought she was my uncle Vernon for a minute. The mind healer mentioned some things could trigger a response like this occasionally. I just figured that I’d already seen Daphne angry before so I thought I wouldn’t have a response or anything like this.” She looked at Daphne.

“I know you’d never actually stay mad at me, or physically hurt me in any way, I know that. But sometimes it’s hard to keep the mind from forgetting something you otherwise know is a fact. I’m sorry for making you feel bad over this, it’s not your fault I’m messed up in the head.” Daphne just shook her head.

“Shut up, nerd. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I didn’t even think that people getting angry to the point of violence would affect you when that was your Uncle’s main way of abusing you in anger. And you’re not messed up in the head Harriet, you have trauma from a childhood full of abuse. There’s a difference. You have no need to apologize. I’m the one who’s sorry for basically causing you a panic attack that landed you in the hospital wing with a concussion.”

“You’re forgiven, even if I don’t feel you need to be because it’s not your fault. You didn’t know, hell  _ I _ didn’t know something like this would happen. It’s no-one’s fault really.”

“Well, I promise you I won’t get that angry again, at least near you anymore. If I’m that angry at someone I’ll work out my anger first so it doesn’t impact you. Deal?” Harriet nodded slightly.

“Okay.”

“Daphne?” They heard Blaise groan from across the room. “Oh crap. Am I going to die now for something?” He looked slightly worried at the idea of her being there.

“And looks like she traumatized Blaise too. Daphne we  _ need _ to get you a different hobby.” She just flicked Draco in the forehead.

“Really? What happened to know more violence around her?!” He pointed at Harriet who just shrugged.

“That’s not violence, it’s mild annoyance at best.” She pointed a shaking hand towards Blaise. “That’s Daphne being violent.” At that the group started chuckling. Or Harriet did, until she was reminded of having a concussion and winced in pain.

We’ll let you get some quiet Harriet. Hopefully Pomfrey can have that concussion dealt with by dinner. Get some rest nerd.” Daphne kissed her cheek and they all got up to leave.

* * *

**Harriet’s P.O.V.:**

“Merlin, I really am the worst girlfriend ever if I’m afraid of Daphne to the point of fainting.” She muttered to herself. Blaise laughed slightly from his bed, sounding in pain.

“No, you’re not. It’s my fault Daphne snapped in her anger and took it out on me in the first place. If I’d kept my mouth shut-”

“Then we wouldn’t have had a much needed talk about our relationship and feelings. Your method may have been crude but it was effective Blaise. You don’t have to apologize for it.” she cut him off.

“Still, I’m sorry. Seeing me like this has you afraid of your girlfriend’s temper now like you grew up being afraid of your Uncle’s. And after all the hard work you’ve gone through to work past what you have from living with them. I set you back in that progress, and I’m beyond sorry Harriet.” She smiled slightly.

“You’re forgiven. And I think this wasn’t something that was solved in the first place. It was bound to happen eventually when someone got too angry, it was basically a time bomb waiting to happen. Don’t feel so broken up over it. I’m not even close to being healed enough from everything that’s happened over the years at my relatives, and I probably won’t be fully past it ever. I’m going to have setbacks, and that’s part of the process according to my mind healer. You don’t have to feel so guilty. It happens to everyone at some point who’s gone through an abusive childhood, or abuse overall.”

“I guess. But I promise, like Daphne, I’m going to get in the habit of not provoking her anymore. It’s not fair on either of you two to accidentally make her into an unintended trigger for you panicking, and I don’t want to risk doing something like that. You’re both my friends.”

“I believe you. And I appreciate the thought Blaise. It’s helpful, knowing I’ve got my friend’s firmly in my corner when dealing with this crap.” They both drifted off to sleep a few minutes later once the conversation drifted off.

Madam Pomfrey had thankfully released her before dinner started that night and she left for the Great Hall fully recovered. Dinner was a slightly reserved event for her group with Daphne not present.

“She had to deal with a week of detention for nearly crippling Blaise yesterday. Professor Prince had her cleaning Cauldrons all afternoon so she may not be free until after dinner is over. She’ll probably just grab something from the kitchens on her way back.” She nodded slightly, but couldn’t help but feel like something was off.

She spotted Daphne enter the common room shortly after they returned. 

“Hey, how was detention with McGonagall?” She offered her girlfriend. Daphne looked worried for a brief second but then smoothed her face into a relieved smile.

“Hey. It was fine. She just had me writing lines for a few hours.” Harriet saw Theo handing Hermione 5 galleons with his head hanging low.

“Liar. Draco said you were cleaning cauldrons with Professor Prince all afternoon. If you’re going to lie, make sure your alibi has the same excuse that you plan to use. Now where were you at dinner and why lie about it?” Daphne looked ashamed at being caught lying.

“Fine, I was interrogating Professor Prince. He learned that to understand that damned egg’s screeching you have to submerge it underwater and then listen to it that way.” She had to concede with the blonde’s comment. The damn egg nearly left her tone death after she tried listening to it the night before in the common room.

She turned towards Hermione who conjured a large basin that Harriet filled with water with an aguamenti. She then left to retrieve the egg from her room and submerged it in the basin when she returned before opening it.

“At once?” Her friend’s each nodded their heads and gathered around the thankfully not screeching egg in the water before they all punged their heads under at the same time and listened to the enchanting song.

The moment she had it committed to memory she dragged herself out of the water gasping, her friend’s doing the same.

“An hour long I have to look, to recover something that I hold dear that will be taken and hidden in the Black Lake. I get about most of it right?” Hermione nodded looking thoughtful.

“So they’re going to take Daphne.” 

“What?!” Harriet raised her brow.

“Seriously? You’re the most important person to me right now, of course it’s going to be people. So it stands that they’ll take you for me. You’re my girlfriend. They’ll probably take Cho Chang for Cedric since they’re dating, Fleur’s sister is the most important person to her since she’s not dating anyone, and Krum I have no fucking clue on.”

“But the task isn’t until February so we at least have plenty of time to think up a way for Harriet to survive underwater for an hour.” Theo commented. Daphne looked somewhat horrified of being the one to get kidnapped over this stupid tournament.

“I’m sorry Daph. I didn’t mean for this stupid tournament to drag you into it personally.” She just shook her head, clearing the shock as well.

“Shut up nerd. I’m your girlfriend, the moment I heard it say what you value most I had a feeling it was going to involve me or one of your friends at best. It’s fine. But if you don’t come in first place and I get my hair wet for nothing, I’m tossing you back to the merpeople.” They all laughed at Daphne’s fixation on her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Yule Ball and we find out who's taking who besides Harriet and Daphne and Cedric and Cho.


	6. Author's Note

I know everyone hates reading these things when they see a new chapter posted, but this is fairly important. But I'll try and keep it brief.

I've taken the time to look over this series so far, and have come to the realization that it's gotten away from my original goal for this series when I first started writing it. So I've decided to put this series on hold as I attempt to write the version it was meant to be originally when the idea first came to me a few weeks back.

I won't take this series down, because I know at least a couple readers seem to enjoy it as it is and I won't deprive them of reading it if they want to. But for now at least consider this Series on a possibly permanent hiatus. I'm going to be posting the first chapter of the rewrite later today and hopefully this version will turn out better put together. 

Once I finish the first year of the rewrite, I'll ask all of you readers which version you prefer most. If it's this one, I'll consider picking up where I left off on it. If not, I'll think about what I want to do with this copy of the story. 

The rewrite is going to feature several important changes that I feel will fit the character's a bit better for how they should be in this universe. Tom will have a different role from the very beginning that will show up at some point briefly in year 1. I'm still going to have the new characters I introduced show up at certain points, just not necessarily when they did here. Silas will still be his dramatic bastard self, the Cain family lure I've attempted to establish won't be changed to drastically if I change it at all, and yes Naga will be returning as Harriet's best snake friend ever, just not right away. He's on vacation right now and will return when he see's fit to jump into the rewrite and get back to being the terror of Hogwarts that he is lol. But he won't be Harriet's first pet/familiar because I've found a different one that I think will suit her personality better as a first year then a giant venomous and snarky/bossy snake. And Harriet's past abuse will feature more strongly as influencing her character in year one then it did originally. That's still an extremely big part of who she is as a person in this series, and I really don't want to change it up.

And Harriet/Daphne is still going to show up eventually in this version as well, because honestly I've had way too much fun writing them together to have them not be with each other. 

So hopefully this all makes sense of why I decided to go this route now, at least for year 1 as a comparison for the future. Updates are probably going to be one chapter a day or every other day depending. 


End file.
